Answers
by Helghast soldier 35
Summary: John is a young and curious dragon, plague with nightmares of him destroying realms as the new Dark Dragon. Can he find out if these nightmares do tell the future or will he fall into the wrong hands?


_Darkness engulfed the skies and fire spread through the realms, every single one Dragon, Avalar and Earth were all engulfed in flames and a dark sky was the only thing to look up to. One thing was noticeable in the night sky, a black dragon, both horns were grey and his eyes were as white as the moon. _

"_This is your future, you will become what you see fore you belong to me and only me. You will come to the darkness!!!!!"_

"Ah!" called out a young dragon as he raised up his head and looked around while breathing heavily. The dragon was gray with a yellow belly and silver wings with horns at the tips, he had a pointed tail, fit body and a face that would remind you of a certain purple dragon except the horn on his nose. The only thing that made him different was that his left horn was only a stump.

The dragon got on all four of his legs and he looked out into the distance over the vast forest, the sun was getting lower and lower lighting up the treetops in a brilliant orange light and the wind was calm letting only the sounds of birds chirping be heard.

"John!" came a voice from behind the dragon "Hurry up and get back, we're going to eat!!!" shouted the voice. Yup, that was his name John the Dragon.

John sighed then turned and walked away from the cliff into the trees behind him. He kept his head down as he walked through the jungle, stepping over tree roots and rocks. "What does the dream mean? It's the 20th time this month I had it" he thought as he walked back to the nest. He stopped right in front of a bush then raised his head and tried to put on a smile but it was no use he had too much on his mind to be happy. He walked through the bush and back to a field surrounded by trees and in the middle of it sat his parents gathered around a pile of dead jaguars they caught.

John's mother and father, Athena and Jacob always towered over him making him feel small all the time. Athena was a yellow dragon with a crescent marking on her forehead and claws that could cut through steel while Jacob was a gray dragon with no marking anywhere on his body but wings the length of school buses. Both were very overprotective of their son, not letting him leave the nest during the night, not letting him get to far away from the nest but the one thing is that most of the rules involved John staying close to the nest and never straying too far away. The last time he did it costed him his left horn from an encounter with a human.

"John what's wrong?" asked Athena worried about her son.

"It's nothing, mom I'm fine" answered John as he walked over to them and sat down.

"Where were you today?" asked Jacob.

"By the cliff, resting" answered John then he ripped out a piece of flesh from one of the jagurs and began to eat it.

"You went back to that cliff again? Why do you go there everyday now?" asked Athena looking down at him.

John swallowed the meat, "No reason mom, it's just a good place to rest" lied John, the truth was that he always felt a need to be at that cliff ever since he first hatched as if he was waiting for someone or something to show him the truth and put his nightmares to rest.

Athena and Jacob looked at eachother and shrugged then started to take their own share of meat to eat. It was a silent feast, no one said anything except for the occasional bleach from Jacob which caused Athena to giggle a little. Throughout the feast John's mind was at critical work as he tried to figure out what the nightmares met, it always had everything in flames even his home forest, another thing was that he always heard the same voice telling him that he would come to the darkness but he never saw who said it. The nightmares were always a mystery to him and he only started to have them went he turned 12 and that was the age a dragon finds out his true powers but John never found out his true powers, he didn't breath anything, he didn't feel any energy flow through him, he only knew how to fight with his claws and wits.

It was dark by the time all three of them were done with their meal. "Time for bed, John" said Athena as she nudged her son.

"Mom, I'm getting too old for bed time" said John as moved away from her a bit.

She only nudged him again then John gave in and laid down next to his parents who also did the same. Athena and Jacob were the first ones to go to sleep then John got up slowly and ran into the forest leaving his parents. He returned to the cliff, he felt the need to be there once again then he sat on waited. Waiting for anything to come, just anything to explain it all to him.

Nothing came, nothing to rid him of his nightmares, nothing to help him, nothing to show him the truth. John turned and started to head back to the nest until a light illuminated his scales then he turned around a saw a stream of purple light coming from the sky.

"I've been waiting for you" said a voice from the light, it was deep and sleek.

"Who are you?" asked John as he kept his gaze on the light.

"Who am I? Why I am the one who's here to help you, to show you the truth and end your nightmares" claimed the voice.

John's eyes widened and he walked forward to the dark light a little more, "You're here to help me?"

"Yes, I can show you everything you need to know but all you need to do is step into the light" said the voice.

John hesitated for a second, here he was on the cliff he's been waiting at all these years for a chance to find out the truth of these nightmares and here it was a chance to learn the truth and end the nightmares! John walked into the light and immediately fell to the ground as pain coursed through his veins.

"AAAAHHHH, WHAT IS THIS?!!!" screamed John as he swung his head in pain but he couldn't get out the light.

The voice chuckled, "My young dragon this is the truth, this what you've been waiting for all these year, the answer to your dreams is that YOU'RE BECOMING WHAT YOU'VE SEEN, COME TO THE DARKNESS AND LET ME YOUR DARK MASTER CONTROL YOU!!!!!!!!"

John landed back on the ground altered beyond belief, his entire body was black, his eyes were as white as the moon and both of his horns were grey even his left horn was no longer a stump.

"You belong to me now"

John looked up at the dark dragon towering over him now, "I obey, Dark Master"


End file.
